The other half
by Rashy
Summary: 'Run the fastest you can and never let me find you.' And she ran. For many years she tried to disappear, leaving her friends believe that she died during the massacre. The only thing she could now hope for was that the end of her race would not sign her death. [Kylo Ren/Oc]


The other half 

**Prologue**

She had always loved the rain. One of the few childhood memories she had was when she was watching the rain fell in the family garden. She had always found that the noise that the water was making was the most relaxing thing that existed in the entire galaxy.

She slowly raised her head, letting the drops of water to clean her face while a huge smile stretched her face. She had leave for a mission three weeks ago and tonight was ultimately her return. She was finally going to see her Master and explain to him all the wonderful things she had seen. She was going to be able to tell to her companions about the many unusual objects she had touched and finally, she was going to see him again.

With this simple idea she began again to walk, but this time more quickly. She so much looked forward to being finally at home that she didn't notice that no fire or light was on. When she arrived finally at the doors, she stopped dead. There was nobody. Normally there was always a pupil who watched for the security or at least stayed near the doors, but this evening, nobody was there. Slowly, taking good care not to make noise, she caught the lightsaber which she had placed on her hip and started walking into the camp.

She placed a trembling hand against her mouth when she saw the scene in front of her. Dozens of bodies were spread against the wet ground, dead. No need to check, she could recognize them all. These were the students of Master Skywalker. Slowly, she began to move through the bodies until a figure in the distance capture her attention.

He was tall, much taller than she. He was dressed all in black, as if he was trying to go unnoticed or be a shadow. Although he was wearing a mask, the girl was able to notice he was not looking at her, but at the strange lightsaber he held in his hand. He was the one who caused this massacre ... Slowly, he attached his lightsaber to his waist before removing his helmet. _No... Don't be this true..._ She thought, clutching her head between her hands with all her forces.

''B...Ben?'' The man turned and she froze. He was there, only a few meters from her and for the first time since she knew him, she felt a tremendous fear inside of her. The young woman could feel the hatred and anger emerge from him, to the point that she felt that his feelings was licking her skin.

''You shouldn't be here.'' He said, looking her straight in the eye. A shiver ran down her spine. His eyes were cold and resentful. Where was the boy who had grown up with her? Who liked to play with her hair?

''Ben... What have you done..?''

''He made me feel weak.'' The man began, stepping toward her, causing her to retreat immediately. ''But now... Now I can honor him. Now I am strong.''

Strong... At this word her heart squeezed up a little and she lowered her head while the rain continued to fall on her face, hiding the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was foolish, he was already the strongest of their group, why did he needs more?

''Join me.'' At the sound of his voice she quickly rose her head to watch the hand he held out for her. ''Come and join me. Let us be strong togheter.''

''No.''

She watched the man's jaw tighten a little. He was upset and for some reason she didn't know how to explain, her heart ached for him. She had the feeling, deep down herself, that she had betrayed him, but the dark side will not make you stronger, it was only illusion.

''Than you should run. '' He replied, before putting the helmet he was holding against his hip on his face.

''What?''

''Run away Rylla.'' He said, his voice she loved so much, transformed by the mask he was wearing. ''Run the fastest you can and never let me find you.''

 **Thank you for reading this prologue!**

 **Just to warn you that English is not my first language, so sorry for the spelling mistakes, I do my best!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **P.S : I'm posting this for a friend. It's not mine.**


End file.
